fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Leo
Espírito Celestial Leo, o Leão, líder dos Doze Espíritos Celestiais do Zodíaco. Aparência Humano Loke é um homem magro de estatura mediana, tem cabelo laranja curto, olhos na cor avelã, usa três brincos na orelha esquerda e anéis nos dedos indicador e anelar. Veste uma calça de cor escura com uma corrente presa no cinto, uma camiseta laranja, um casaco verde e óculos azul. Espírito Celestial Em sua forma de espírito, ele ganha duas orelhas semelhante ás de leão, seu cabelo fica mais longo e meio espetado, veste um terno escuro, camisa branca, gravata vermelha, os mesmos óculos azuis e anéis dourados nos dedos indicador e do meio. A marca da guilda fica no meio das suas costas na cor verde. História Passado thumb|leftPor ser um Espírito Celestial, Leo era propriedade de Karen Lilica, uma Maga Celestial que não se importava nem um pouco com os sentimentos dos seus Espíritos. Ela era uma mestra muito malvada e fria para com seus Espíritos. Um dia Karen passou dos limites de sua maldade e maltratou bastante Aries. Cansado de ver Karen maltratando Aries, Leo decide por um fim nisso. Leo exigiu que o seu contrato e o contrato da Aries fossem cancelados para que ele e Aries fossem libertados de Karen, porém Karen se recusou a libertá-los. Leo então decidiu ficar no mundo humano para que Karen não pudesse invocar nenhum outro Espírito mesmo sabendo que seu corpo não resistiria muito tempo no mundo humano. Karen tenta fechar o portão do Leo várias vezes, porém falha em todas as tentativas. Ao ficar no mundo humano, Leo impediu Karen de invocar seus Espíritos Celestiais, por esse motivo, Karen ficou incapacitada de realizar qualquer tipo de trabalho. Karen tentou de várias maneiras convencer Leo a voltar para o Mundo Celestial, ela o persuadiu, enganou, implorou e o coagiu, porém Leo se manteve firme em sua decisão, deixando Karen com raiva, fazendo-a ir em uma missão e invocar outro Espírito, porém, como o contrato não foi cancelado e Leo ainda permanecia no mundo humano, sua energia magica acabou ficando muito fraca e assim, ela acabou sendo derrotada e morta por Angel. Depois de três meses no mundo humano, Leo se acostuma com o novo ambiente. Pensando que Karen havia sido punida o suficiente, Leo decidiu que iria perdoá-la e que se ela maltratasse Áries de novo, ele poderia simplesmente puni-la novamente da mesma forma. No entanto, ele descobre que Karen está morta e que ele era o culpado. Por violar seu contrato com Karen e de ter causado a sua morte, ele foi proibido de retornar ao Mundo Celestial. Depois de algum tempo, Leo se passou por um humano chamado Loke, e entrou para a guilda Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail thumb|left|Loke e suas garotas Natsu chega à Fairy Tail com Happy e Lucy e começa uma "briga" com todos da Guilda.thumb|right|Loke com Lucy nos seus braços No meio da confusão, Loke flertava duas garotas ao mesmo tempo, até ser atingido por um copo na testa, Loke então fala pra suas garotas que ele mesmo irá colocar ordem em tudo por elas. As garotas encantadas por Loke o deseja boa sorte. Loke pega Lucy no colo perguntando á ela se os caras indelicados estavam causando problemas e logo depois é nocauteado por Elfman. Após ser nocauteado por Elfman, Loke ativa seu anel dizendo "que problemáticos", porém Makarov Dreyar chega e acaba com a bagunça e faz um discurso. Lullaby Loke flertava Lucy até ele perceber que Lucy é uma Maga Celestial. Loke sai correndo e Lucy fica sem entender o que aconteceu. Mirajane Strauss explica á Lucy que Loke teve uma experiência ruim com Magos Celestiais. Mais tarde Loke aparece avisando á todos da Guida que Erza Scarlet está voltando. Phantom Lord Por Causa dos ataques da Phantom Lord a Levy McGarden, Jet e Droy, Makarov Dreyar declara guerra contra Phantom Lord e decide enfrenta-los. Loke junto com seus amigos da Fairy Tail enfrenta os magos da Phantom Lord. Devido Makarov ter perdido o seu poder magico, os magos da Fairy Tail são obrigados a se retirarem da batalha, pois isso contribuiu muito para a redução da força dos magos da Fairy Tail. Na Guilda, Loke de longe fica olhando pra Lucy. Inesperadamente a Phantom Lord ataca os magos da Fairy Tail. Os magos da Fairy Tail então são obrigados a lutarem contra uma espécie de mago robô gigante. Loke preocupado com Lucy resolve ir atrás dela. Loke avista Gajeel Redfox sequestrando Lucy e decide enfrenta-lo, porém Gajeel consegue derruba-lo, Boze também o ataca e Sue o prende numa prisão de espelhos com sua Magia de Espelho. Após a batalha com a Phantom Lord, Loke acha as Chaves dos Portais da Lucy e pede a Natsu e ao Gray que eles entreguem as Chaves para a Lucy. Loke Loke estava em uma missão quando percebe Gray, Natsu, Erza e Lucy. Quando Loke olha pra Lucy, ele fica muito assustado e sai correndo. Quando Lucy é "atacada" por dois criminosos, Loke aparece e a salva, nocauteando os criminosos com um só golpe. Lucy agradeceu Loke por ele ter a salvado e por ele ter encontrado as suas Chaves dos Portais, depois Lucy o convidou para passear. thumb|leftLucy e Loke junto com Happy e Plue foram ao restaurante Super Expresso. Lá Lucy tenta descobrir o motivo que faz Loke agir tão estranho perto de Magos Celestiais, porém Loke foge do assunto paquerando Lucy. Quando Lucy estava preste a ir embora do restaurante, Loke pega na mão dela e lhe da um abraço dizendo: não me resta muito tempo. Lucy então pergunta a Loke o que ele quis dizer com essas palavras, Loke começa a rir e diz a Lucy que essas palavras foram só um truque para emocionar as garotas. Lucy com raiva da um tapa na cara do Loke e pega Happy e Plue e vai embora. Na guilda, Loke fica olhando Lucy de longe, Loke olha pra sua mão e percebe que não lhe resta muito tempo. Lucy saia de uma banheira publica quando é parada por Loke. Loke da a Lucy um leite fermentado dizendo a ela que o leite é muito bom depois de um banho. Os dois tomam o leite e ficam conversando. Loke pergunta a Lucy se ela conhece a dor de uma estrela qthumbue não pode voltar ao céu, Lucy responde perguntando se essa pergunta era mais um truque para enganar garotas, Loke reponde a Lucy dizendo que ela o pegou. Loke diz tchau a Lucy e vai embora. Loke abandona a Fairy Tail e vai ao túmulo de Karen Lilica, sua antiga dona já falecida. Lucy aparece por lá e explica a Loke que ela já sabe que ele é o Espírito Celestial Leo, o Leão. Loke diz a Lucy que já faz três anos que ele permanecia no mundo humano e que ele não poderia voltar pro Mundo Celestial, Loke também revela que foi ele quem matou Karen. Loke começa a desaparecer e Lucy tenta abrir o portão do leo o forçando,tentando abrir o portao sem sua chave por conta propria,poren loke diz a ela que pare pois se nao ela ira acabar como karen,mais Lucy nao desiste e diz que vai quebrar as regras do mundo espiritual se for preciso para que ele volte ao mundo espiritual,quando ela diz isso o tempo para e de repente o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais aparece, lucy diz a el que nao foi culpa de loke Karen ter morrido,mais o Rei do Espirtos diz que nao lhe permite a volta ao mundo espiritual entao lucy envoca todos os seus espiritos de uma vez só para que a ajudem a convence-lo entao quando Lucy fica quase sem magia Loke diz a ela,"Pare Lucy nao torne meu sofrimento pior nao quero que ninguem me perdoe"Lucy diz que nao vai aceitar isso, que nao foi culpa de loke o aconteceu a Karen e diz ao Rei dos espiritos que ele so permaneceu na Terrra para salvar sua a amiga Aries,o Rei dos Espiritos diza Loke"Leo tu que cometeste tal crime em defesa de sua amiga Aries tem permissao de voltar ao mundo espiritual"Loke começa a chorar....Lucy agradece ao Rei dos Espiritos que desaparece dizendo"leo se queres se redimir dos seu pegados ordeno-te que proteja sua amiga de sua vida entroca da dela Loke e Lucy se abraçam e o tempo volta ao normal,entao o espirito de Karen aparece em frente ao seu tumulo e sorri para Loke. Lucy e Loke explicaram o ocorrido para o pessoal da guilda. Loke agradece a Lucy dando a ela e seus amigos (Natsu, Gray e Erza) quatro entradas para um hotel de luxo. Lucy se despede de Loke dizendo a ele que ela não é dona dele e sim uma amiga. Batalha da Fairy Tail Lucy se envolve em uma luta com Bickslow em um torneio criado por Laxus, onde os magos da Fairy Tail se enfrentam. Quando Lucy estava preste a ser atingida por um ataque poderoso de Bickslow, Loke aparece sem ser convocado e a salva. Após salvar Lucy, Loke diz a ela que está na hora de cumprir a promessa que ele fez a ela. Bickslow menciona que ele sempre soube que loke era um Espírito celestial. Loke diz a Bickslow que ele nunca permitiria que ele ferisse Lucy. Bickslow começa a rir e diz que Loke sempre perdia para ele quando eles lutavam. Loke pede a Lucy para ela ir para trás, no entanto, Lucy se recusa e diz que Espíritos celestiais não são escudos e que ela vai lutar ao lado dele. Loke enfrenta os bonecos de Bickslow e Lucy aproveita essa chance e ataca Bickslow com seu chicote. Bickslow se vê encurralado e usa seu Figure Eyes, uma magia que transforma todos aqueles que olham em seus olhos em boneco sem alma em Lucy, porém Loke consegue salvar Lucy novamente pedindo pra ela fechar seus olhos. Bickslow aproveita que Loke e lucy não podem abrir seus olhos e os ataca. Loke usa sua magia Regulus para cegar Bickslow e logo depois Lucy imobiliza Bickslow com seu chicote. Loke aproveita que Bickslow está imóvel e incapaz de usar seu Figure Eyes e o vence com seu Impacto do Regulus. Oración Seis Loke é convocado por Lucy numa luta entre ela e Angel. Lucy desesperada pede pra que Loke acabe logo com Angel, no entanto, Angel abre o portão do carneiro e convoca Aries. Loke e Lucy ficam surpresos por Angel possuir o espírito de Karen Lilica. Angel então revela que foi ela quem derrotou Karen e pegou suas Chaves dos Portais, assim ficando com Aries. Angel também revela que rouba as chaves de todos os Magos Celestiais que ela enfrenta e diz a Lucy que vai roubar as chaves dela também. Lucy não querendo ver Loke e Aries lutando, tenta fechar o portão do Loke para ele retornar ao Mundo Celestial, porém Loke se recusa a voltar, ele diz que irá lutar pelo seu dono e que esse é o dever de um Espírito Celetial, Aries também concorda com o que loke disse e os dois começam a se enfrentar. Angel observa a luta entre os dois espíritos e percebe que Aries não vai conseguir vencer Leo, o espírito especializado em combates. Angel então abre o Portão da Arma e convoca Caelum. Caelum assume a forma de um canhão e ataca Aries e Loke ao mesmo tempo, assim ferindo os dois espíritos gravemente. Loke diz a Lucy que sente muito e desaparece junto com Aries. Edolas Durante uma batalha com alguns soldados de Edolas, Lucy tenta convocar Loke, porém Virgo aparece ao invés de Loke. Lucy desesperada pergunta a Virgo o que estava acontecendo, Virgo responde dizendo que seu irmao Loke estava namorando e que ele não pode vir ajudá-la. Mais tarde, Lucy se envolve em uma batalha com o exército de Edolas e abre o portão do leão para convocar Loke. Loke pede desculpas a Lucy pela demora e começa a enfrentar o exército de Edolas. Durante a batalha, Charl é ferida e Happy tenta protege-la. Os soldados atacam Charl e Happy, porém Loke consegue salvá-los e pede para que Happy leve Charl para um lugar seguro. Loke, Lucy e Gray estão prestes a perder a batalha quando a Fairy Tail de Edolas chega para ajudá-los. Loke ao ver duas Lucy (Lucy da Terra e a de Edolas) na sua frente, ele fica apaixonado. No meio da batalha, Lucy de Edolas pergunta a Lucy da Terra se o Loke é o namorado dela, Loke ao ouvir isso, paquera Lucy de Edolas, porém a Lucy de Edolas da um fora nele dizendo que ela não gosta de playboys. Ilha Tenrou Gray revela que Loke será o seu parceiro durante a prova para decidir um novo Mago Classe S da Fairy Tail. Loke diz a Lucy que ele prometeu a Gray que seria seu parceiro nessa prova a um ano, e que ele vai suspender o contrato durante a prova, Loke também diz que atravessou o portal usando a sua própria magia e que a permanência dele no mundo humano não irá consumir a magia de Lucy. Elfman pergunta a Loke se ele é tecnicamente um mago da Fairy Tail, Loke mostra a sua marca da guilda, que fica nas suas costa e responde que continua sendo um mago da guilda, Loke diz também que fará de Gray um Mago Classe S. Quando o navio chega a Ilha Tenrou, Loke, Gray e outros magos que também farão a prova ficam presos no navio devido as runas de Freed que durariam cinco minutos. Depois que os cinco minutos passaram, as runas do Freed sumiram, Então Gray usou sua Magia de Criação de Gelo para congelar a água, assim possibilitando a chegada de Gray e Loke a Ilha Tenrou. Mais tarde, Loke e Gray entram em uma rota onde eles terão que lutar com Mest e Wendy. Após vencerem Mest e Wendy, Loke e Gray seguem um caminho. Enquanto caminham, Gray e Loke começam uma conversa sobre o Mest e no decorrer dessa conversa, eles percebem que não conseguem se lembrar de muita coisa sobre o Mest e começam a desconfiar. Loke e Gray se juntam as equipes que conseguiram passar da primeira fase da prova. Makarov explica para todos que a segunda fase da prova é encontrar o túmulo do fundador da guilda, Mavis Vermilion. Gray e Loke vão á procura do túmulo de Mavis. Ouvindo a conversa de Lucy e Cana, Loke e Gray descobrem que Lucy já descobriu onde fica o túmulo de Mavis e os dois decidem segui-lás. Enquanto Loke e Gray seguiam Lucy e Cana, um sinal de alerta foi disparado, avisando todos na ilha que havia inimigos se aproximando. Loke e Gray saem de onde estavam escondidos e se juntam a Lucy e Cana para irem juntos ao ponto de encontro. No caminho até o ponto de encontro, Loke, Gray, Lucy e Cana são atacados por vários membros da Grimoire Heart. Magias e Habilidades: Regulus (王の光,レグルス, Regurusu ): Um tipo de Magia de Lançador relacionado ao seu Espirito Celestial poderes que lhe permite produzir o elemento da luz de seu corpo, Regulus é usado principalmente para aumentar a performance corpo a corpo de Loke, capacitando seus ataques físicos com acorda de luz destrutiva, que são produzidos a partir de seus golpes desarmados de uma forma semelhante a um agarramento leão a sua presa * Lion Brilliance (獅子光耀Shishikōyō ): Uma de suas magias mais poderosas, Lion Brilliance é iniciada por Loke assumindo sua postura Leão. Isso permite que uma grande quantidade de luz de seu corpo, cobrindo um raio de largura. Esta luz brilhante pode ser usado para deixar adversários Cegos por doze segundos , forçando-os a baixar a guarda, embora aparentemente deixando aliados não afetados, o que lhes permite manobrar livremente enquanto o feitiço está ativo. * Regulus Impacto (獅子王の輝きRegurusu Inpakuto ): Sem dúvida o mais poderoso movimento de corpo a corpo Loke visto até agora, ele executa essa magia através da recolha de luz na palma da mão direita aberta e, em seguida, cerrando o punho para perfurar o alvo. Quando este soco conecta, o rosto de um grande leão materializa da luz e atinge o alvo, atirando-o longe com muita força. * Regulus Explosion: Loke Grita por Regulus para poder enquanto se move os braços em um movimento circular, convocando adiante sua Magic Seal na frente dele, a partir do qual uma grande explosão mágica de luz é baleado em direção ao alvo. Dark Regulus: Escuro Regulus, bem como suas contrapartes baseadas em luz Regulus, é um mágico que permite que Leo para imbuir suas partes do corpo com o próprio Mágico de combate corpo a corpo, no entanto, neste caso, a magia se manifesta como chamas escuras. 1 A Magic também pode ser usado para combate à distância, com Leo sendo capaz de atirar as chamas escuras de sua palma para atacar de longe. Além disso, Escuro Regulus tem demonstrado a capacidade de absorver "light", como chamas de Natsu, a fim de anular os ataques do seu inimigo enquanto estiver usando a magia absorvida por si mesmo. Além disso, enquanto escuro Regulus parece ser ilimitada no montante de chamas, o usuário pode absorver, há realmente um limite, no entanto, o mais luz que existe para absorver, quanto mais tempo ele dura e mais forte se torna. * Shikkoku no Teken (子光Shikkoku no Teken): Leo cobre o punho nas chamas do Escuro Regulus e Acerta um Soco no adversario. * Shikkoku no tettsui (漆黒の鉄槌, Shikkoku no tettsui): Leo absorve pacotes de muita luz na forma de chamas escuras em sua mão e seus inimigos com um soco forte. * Shikkoku no Seisai (漆黒の制裁, Shikkoku no Seisai): os efeitos e alcance desta magia são desconhecidas, mas o usuário para reunir chamas escuras em forma de luz em sua mão pronto para atacar seus oponentes * Shikkoku no Hoko (漆黒の咆哮, Shikkoku não Hoko): Após a coleta chamas negras em sua boca, Leo-los para fora de sua boca como um grande fôlego, este ataque é idêntico ao Roar of the Dragon Slayers, sendo mais poderoso do que o Rugido do Dragão de fogo Natsu. * Shikkoku no Shukusei (漆黒の粛清, Shikkoku no Shukusei) : Leo lançou um jato de chamas de sua palma e dirige seu alvo, empurrando para trás feri-los. * Shikkoku Bakuenjin (漆黒爆炎刃, Shikkoku Bakuenjin): Leo é capaz de reunir um monte de chamas escuras a lado com estas batidas seu adversário para jogá-los. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Espíritos Celestiais Categoria:Membros da Fairy Tail